conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Quilnian
Overview Quilnian is a language constructed for an ancient culture in a world of my creation. =Basic Grammar= Alphabet Latin Script: a, e, i, o, u , da, de, di, do, du, ga, ge, gi, go, gu, ha, he, hi, ho, hu, ka, ke, ki, ko, ku, la, le, li, lo, lu, l, ma, me, mi, mo, mu, na, ne, ni, no, nu, n, pa, pe, pi, po, pu, ra, re, ri, ro, ru, r, sa, se, si, so, su, ta, te, ti, to, tu, va, ve, vi, vo, vu , ya, ye, yi, yo, yu Quilnian Script: Pronunciation Nouns Nouns are divided into three classes (personal, idea, and object) and have two cases (subject and object). Number is indicated by verb conjugation. Personal Personal nouns are nouns that can be used to descibe people. They end in 'ge', 'gu', 'se', 'su', 'ye', 'yi' or 'yu', in subject case. '-n' is added for object case. Idea Idea nouns are nouns used to describe abstract concepts. They end in a double consonant ('nn', 'rr', etc). Object Object nouns are nouns used to describe anything physical that is not human. They end in 'ga', 'go', 'sa', 'so', 'ya' or 'yo', in subject case. '-n' is added for object case . Pronouns Pronouns work the same as in English. All pronouns (except for interrogative) can only be used in place of personal or object nouns. Personal Pronouns All except for 'it (object)' and 'they (objects)' are personal nouns. Those two exceptions are object nouns. First Person These are pronouns including the speaker. In other words, 'I, we (including the one to whom you are speaking), and we (not including the one to whom you are speaking)' Second Person The second person is the person to whom you are talking. In other words, 'you (singular) and you (plural)' Third Person The third person is whomever or whatever you are talking about. They are, 'he, she, it (gender-neutral), it (object), they (gender-neutral), and they (objects)'. Indefinite Pronouns Interrogative Pronouns Adjective nusenk: greatest stren: strength eisen: magical Verbs Verbs are those words describing an action or a state of being. All verbs are conjugated according to singular/plural and tense. All verbs end in 'r' in the infinitive. Tense To indicate tense, a prefix is added to the verb Number er n: will be deter: judged apper: he,she,it will appear; he,she,it will come ger: he,she,it says ser n: they will start daer n: he,she,it will fightcaer n: he,she,it will stand Numbers 1-10: kele, rule, mele, torle, gile, sile, vale, hele, nile, dal =Dictionary= fo: in kelevallann: one thousand years talkonsa: the world vueron: they will be dudeteron: judged taya: then vupaern: he,she,it will appear; he,she,it will come e: and gern: he,she,it says nen: his detoven: judgment: oa: if pusla: punishment vuseron: they will start konver: to converge lunn: the end to: of hone: time na: at vukaern: he,she,it will stand nulo: still ame: hero nusenk: greatest vudaern: will fight zo: for tamen: the sake wo: with sen: strength Hone, caern nul (time, stand still) Eylo (I destroy or create) =Example text= Fo kelsevalann, talkonsa vueron dudeteron. Thay, Eyla vuappern e gern detovem to kelyu. Oa gern pusla, thay talkonsas vuseron conver e lans t hone vuappern. Na lans t hone, hone vucaern nul e ame nusenk vudaern zo tanem to talkonsa. Category:Languages